1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device that receives satellite signals, and a control method of the electronic device.
2. Related Art
Electronic timepieces that receive satellite signals transmitted from GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites and correct the time displayed by the electronic timepiece are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2014-196952.
When the electronic timepiece described in JP-A-2014-196952 is in the normal timekeeping mode and a button in the input device of the electronic timepiece is pressed to force reception in the navigation (positioning) mode, the electronic timepiece executes the reception process of the satellite signal in a navigation mode and acquires positioning information. Time zone data is also set based on the acquired positioning information at this time.
This electronic timepiece also has a function (time zone setting function) for selecting and setting the time zone in response to user operation of the input device.
In an electronic timepiece with a time zone setting function such as described in JP-A-2014-196952, a hand of the electronic timepiece usually indicates the time zone that is set when the time zone function is used. If the displayed time zone is not the time zone of the current location, the user may want to run the reception process in the navigation mode to automatically set the time zone for the current location.
However, because the time zone setting function operates in a different mode than the normal time display function, the user must operate the input device to stop the time zone setting function, return to the normal time display mode, and then operate another input device to execute the reception process in the navigation mode. Operation is thus complicated.